Americano/Dance Again
Americano/Dance Again by Lady Gaga/Jennifer Lopez feat. Pitbull is a mash-up featured in The New Rachel, the first episode of Season Four. It is sung by Cassandra July with her NYADA students (not including Rachel). When Rachel asks Cassandra why she keeps picking on her, Cassandra replys that she is not picking on Rachel, but motivating her instead. Rachel smells alcohol in Cassandra's breath, although Cassandra hurriedly denies it, insisting that it's Listerine. She tells everyone that "I may not be much of a wide-eyed ingenue anymore but I can still dance circles around any of you." She then asks for the music to start as some NYADA students dance with her. Lyrics Cassandra: I met a girl in east LA In floral shorts as sweet as May She sang in eighths in two Barrio chords We fell in love but not in court NYADA Students: Aah-America Cassandra: Mis canciones son de la revolución Mi corazón me duele por mi generación If you love me, we can marry on the west coast On a Wednesday, en el verano en agosto Cassandra (NYADA Students): I wanna dance (oh-oh-oh-oh), and love (oh-oh-oh-oh), and dance (oh-oh-oh-oh) again I wanna dance (ooh-ooh-ooh), and love (ooh-ooh-ohh-ohh), and dance again Cassandra with NYADA Students (NYADA Students): Aah-America-Americano (I wanna dance) Aah-America-Americano (I wanna dance) Cassandra (NYADA Students): I will fight for How I've fought for How I love you (La la la la la la la) I have cried for I will die for How I care (La la la la la la la) In the mountains Las campanas Están sonando (La la la la la la la) Todos los chicos (Female NYADA Students: Chicas) Y los chicos (Female NYADA Students: Chicas) Se están besando (La la la la la la la) Cassandra (NYADA Students): I wanna dance (oh-oh-oh-oh), and love (oh-oh-oh-oh), and dance (oh-oh-oh-oh) again I wanna dance (ooh-ooh-ooh), and love (ooh-ooh-ohh-ohh), and dance again Cassandra with NYADA Students (NYADA Students): Aah-America-Americano (I wanna dance) Aah-America-Americano (I wanna dance) If this would be a perfect world We'd be together then (Let's do it, do it, do it) Only got just one life, this I've learned Who cares what they're gonna say (Let's do it, do it, do it) Cassandra (NYADA Students): I wanna dance ( oh-oh-oh-oh), and love (oh-oh-oh-oh), and dance (oh-oh-oh-oh) again I wanna dance (ooh-ooh-ooh), and love (ooh-ooh-ohh-ohh), and dance again Cassandra with NYADA Students (Cassandra): Aah-America-Americano (I wanna dance) Aah-America-Americano (I wanna dance) Cassandra (NYADA Students): (Aah) Oh, oh, oh (America) Oh, oh, oh (Americano) I wanna dance! Cassandra with NYADA Students: Aah-America-Americano NYADA Students: I wanna dance! Cassandra: I wanna dance! Trivia *The white male dancer, who is often seen carrying Cassandra, is seen dancing with Santana and Brittany and other dancers in Me Against the Music, and was also in the episode, Nationals, as a dancer for Vocal Adrenaline. *Kate Hudson had one day of rehearsal for this number. *This is the last time a song was sung in Spanish. *This is the first mash-up of Season Four. **This is also the only mash-up that is a solo in Season Four. Gallery Gy.JPG DanceAgainAmericano.jpg Danceagain.png Americano.png Americano Dance Again.PNG Cassandraandothergirls.png Cassandra With Dancers.png Cassandra-Coming.png Cassandraonair.png Cassandra-rachel.png Dancers.png Finish.png Rachel Scares.png DanceAgainAmericanomashup.jpg glee.401.hdtv-lol 191.jpg glee.401.hdtv-lol 192.jpg glee.401.hdtv-lol 200.jpg glee.401.hdtv-lol 201.jpg glee.401.hdtv-lol 206.jpg glee.401.hdtv-lol 211.jpg Americano1.gif Americano2.gif Americano3.gif Dance again.png Tumblr myrj1mURuU1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr myrj1mURuU1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr myrj1mURuU1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr myrj1mURuU1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr myrj1mURuU1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr myrj1mURuU1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr myrj1mURuU1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr myrj1mURuU1ra5gbxo2 250.gif CassandraJulydance (6).gif CassandraJulydance (5).gif CassandraJulydance (4).gif CassandraJulydance (3).gif CassandraJulydance (2).gif CassandraJulydance.gif americano- dance again.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Cassandra July Category:Glee: The Music - Season 4, Volume 1 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four